villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Duke of Blangis
The Duke of Blangis is one of the four evil protagonists of the famous novel of erotic horror-satire The 120 Days of Sodom, the writer and French politician Donatien Alphonse Francois de Sade and the film Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom, directed by the famous writer, intellectual and Italian director Pier Paolo Pasolini. He 'a cruel and libertine nobleman lived in eighteenth-century France, a lover of debauchery, murder and sexual practices extreme, become enormously wealthy through dishonest practices, killings and evil acts of countless variety. Much in the film as in the book, the Duke and his brother - a Bishop - and two friends - the President Curval and the Banker Durcet - organize a criminal plan, which is to capture numerous human victims, consisting of young boys and girls age, and shut himself up with them in the company of a group of servants and maidservants and submit the unfortunate victims to the most horrible and cruel torture, humiliation and sexual abuse, culminating in mass murder of all victims. With friends and his brother, the Duke has entered into an agreement to cement their friendship, organizing of marriages with the four daughters of men. Blangis married Constance, the daughter of his friend Durcet while married to another friend Curval their daughter Julie. Like his three companions, Duke feels no paternal love, indeed, as remarked in the initial speech that makes victims of their depraved plane, the mere fact of having a blood relationship with one of the victims involves hatred and disgust even greater than that he feels for the other victims. Like the three companions, being protagonist of a novel and a film genre satirical, the Duke of Blangis is to embody one of the four main forms of power: in his case, the nobility. In Pasolini's film Blangis is played by italian actor Paolo Bonacelli. Appearance and character The Duke of Blangis is described as a kind of great stature and powerful physical strength (which allows it to strangle a horse squeezing his neck with the thighs), handsome and gifted also of a great sexual power remained, despite his age, unchanged (on one occasion he said he had numerous sexual relations in a single day, after which it has not the slightest accused any form of fatigue). Blangis is an aristocrat totally devoid of moral principles, eager only to satisfy its appetites and instincts in the name of an extreme naturalism. That lack of scruples was revealed in him from an early age, finding a first application in the assassination of his mother and sister (when it came to know of his plans) he implemented to avoid having to share with them the immense paternal inheritance. Countless other infamous acts accompanied its existence: nevertheless he is a coward and vile character in times of trouble and danger, a characteristic that he nevertheless welcomes reputing a feeling natural and legitimate, the result of self-preservation. You widower of three wives, all died at his hands and has a daughter, Julia, with which it maintains a sexual relationship and that has educated the principles of libertinism. Like the three companions, is also one zoophilic and a coprophagia, in addition to not despise sex with men. It also defines an atheist, contemptuous of the Christian religion, and probably Satanist. In the film The film version of the Duke of Blangis has some differences compared to the original version: being the film set in Italy in the 40s, during the Second World War (unlike the book), the Duke is part of the fascist party. And 'it described as chauvinistic, and his sadism and his fun humiliating and tormenting his victims with verbal and physical abuse is the same book. The film takes aim at two young victims named Renata and Fatimah (for example, forcing the first to eat his excrement and forcing the second to piss on his face), and falls in love with a male victim named Rino, who decides to save at the end of the story. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nihilists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Rapists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wealthy Category:Totalitarians Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Anarchist Category:Fanatics Category:Satanism Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant